creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dramaticus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Cleansing page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 02:10, December 24, 2011 ClericofMadness 02:48, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey Zach, I've heard about your plan in making that part 2 for the Roger Gail Saga and also making The Cleansing as the pasta of the month. (and pretty much you got a high number of votes) I'm really going to look forward about the next part youre making. Also could you visit a few of my stories too in my page. I really wanted to have a high view of my page. (I'm not forcing someone. It's up to you if you want to view them.) Good luck again. Markdraco12 05:43, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. That message you left me meant quite a lot to me. Leave me to Die for what I've become.... 13:02, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello There Hey look I know this place is for horror but I always thought that it was for like a specific kind however, like any of the people who do complain in the talk page of The Cleansing are idiots. For one, no one should be shot for typing harmless words on a screen. Secondly I read far worse stuff than this, I mean content wise, not like grammar wise. This didn't DISTURB me or something, I just didn't know why you posted The Clensing here. Actually when I found out there was a NSFW section I ran to it wondering if my first Pasta was there as well because of the graphic depictions of torture I write about LoL! But, I love your views and how you do handle the hate. You do it the same way I do. Basically I believe art is only good if it evokes strong emotions, positive or negative. The point of writing or drawing a picture or any multi media out there is to get people to think and feel. You can never control what people will think or feel BUT getting such hateful responses (and believe me I could fill a book with the hate I get but I could fill 5 with the praise I get) only means that you evoked such strong emotions in someone it couldn't be ignored. In this world where it's easy to get over shadowed and outshined by pure SHIT (Twilight anyone?) It's far better to get a slew of haters than for no one to say anything at all. Does any of that make sense? No publicity is bad publicity when it comes to your craft because of the simple fact that even if it gets exposure BY the SAME PEOPLE WHO HATE IT and think it's WRONG it's bound to get into the hands of someone who LOVES IT and wants to share it with the world. Stephen King wallpapered his office with rejection letters from publishing companies and look where the dude is now. I still hear people call him a hack who shouldn't have been published, all I have to do is show them his yearly salary, and while they may still hold that opinion and I will allow it, clearly they are in the minority if the guy is worth millions, if not BILLIONS by now. I don't ask people to like what I write, I just want it to make them think and feel. If someone takes the time to send me any feed back, positive or negative I consider it a compliment because if it wasn't great they would have rolled their eyes in annoyance and not given it a second thought. I made you think, I made you feel, I made you put effort into some kind of emotion no matter what it is, so in that way I win, and I can see you have the same attitude so keep on doing what you are doing. I cannot read the rest of the series tonight, time constraints, BUT I will be coming back to finish it. You are a really good writer :) CrimsonRegret 07:56, June 7, 2012 (UTC)CrimsonRegret -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 01:42, February 5, 2013 (UTC)